jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ace Darklighter
=Material From Ace Darklighter User Page= *Mostly appears to be junk although I tried to edit it to make sense. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 10:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ace Darklighter, also known as Kal or Kel, was a character in the Jedi vs. Sith Universe. =Biography= Early Life Kal was born on Nar Shaddaa, growing up with a troubled mind both before and after his parents was killed by smugglers. From where he grew up he could get skilled at pickpocketing, smuggling and fighting. At the age of 14 he hacked a docking com and stole a starfighter. He ended up on Coruscant, and somehow managed to join the Jedi Order, achieving the rank of Jedi Knight. At the age of 20 then he left the order in rage and fear of his past. He went to the desert of Korriban were he found Revan's holocron and trained, calling himself a Dark Jedi. To survive, he hunted for money from the Sith Enclave not far from his hut. He is known to use the force in reckless ways. He was cursed by the most deadly and dangerous of Sith. A while after being cursed Kal returned to the Jedi and joined the Silver Knights. He fears one evil; himself, which he tries to conceal forever. Darth Revist At some point, he left the Jedi again, taking on the Sith name of Darth Revist. His reign of terror began, and he controlled many places in the galaxy. However, something in his head still bugged him. After a while of his evil reign of terror, he took part in a spar and his mind got wiped out back to a certain point in his life. This shaped the way he was forever. Ancient Sith Order A new era raised Darth Revist up to lead the Ancient Sith Order. He had control of Null, Ison, and a base on Utapau. His destiny was soon to be revealed as he was in darkness. Bespin He became Leader of Bespin, putting his new capital on Cloud City. Vampire Revealed He found out that he is a vampire and craves for blood. He remembered everything and everyone from his past life. Assassins Assassins working for a unknown leader attacked him. Ace struggled against their attacks to keep a low profile. Eventually, Ace found and killed their leader, and the threat from the assassins was over. After he defeated the leader he left for Mirial. He stayed their for a short while, and then left once again for the uncharted space which he calls the Great Abyss. He returned with his ship wrecked, attacked by an unknown assailant. Ace had to crash land on a unknown planet, and his ship sank into the ocean of the planet. His submarine orb kept him alive as he was knocked out from impact. R5-D2, his newly modified astro droid also lay in the orb as it floated to a beach. After a while ace awoke and made his way further inland until he found himself in front of a temple. The location of this temple is unknown. Era Of The Alliance http://i108.photobucket.com/albums/n37/CodeLyokoFreak1/Rebel_Alliance_logo_edited.jpg During the Galactic Civil war, he became a war hero, and a leader of the Rebellion. He still remembered the words his first master of the sith told him; "You are all things... and yet you are nothing." Ace felt more lonely than ever. After the creation of the Rebel Alliance he was hired to spy on a girl. However, he started to have certain feelings for this girl. When he was ordered to kill her, he denied the order and left the planet. His feelings were getting in the way of the Rebellion. He thought war was coming, but he thought he could be wrong, so he had to think about what he must do. Ace had a brother named Ryu Darklighter, who he does not speak of much. Ryu is 6 years younger. Ryu spends most of his time in the unknown regions. While on the planet Null, he returned to the Ancient Enclave and declared it the Capital base of the Alliance, but he wondered if their was a spy among the order. his trust with a few members has being shaken. Later He gave information to certain orders that will benefit both his order and theirs. Darklighter The first Darklighter was Keil Darklighter he served under the darklord Revan then malak after Reven dissipiered he thought Revans ways were better and malak would lead the Sith Order into distruction. Later on after serving under malak for a long while Revan returned Reil found out he lost his memory but he was back and he was changed. Keil Thought How can someone so powerfull as Revan Return to the light, he finaly understand what he had to do. On Revans attack to destroy the Starforge Built by the Rakata species Keil had tampered with many of the functions disabling the the forges primary sheilds, that was his position. He was Caught durring Revan's final attack on the starforge which lead him to the hangers he saw the sith troopers firing on revan as he was taking off as the forge was at its destruction, collapsing on its own power Keil held the troopers off and as the forge exploaded revan managed to get off in time because of Keils courage. Before Keil left to work on the star forge he was with his for ever to be with girl friend. He died at the age of 39 he never known he had twins his girl friend named Kaya farra named the twins Kel a boy and Verel a boy . In their entire lives they never knew they could use the force they never used it at all. Verel left tatooine and became a imperial Guard and Kel left tatooine and lived on the naboo for the rest of his life. Kel lived long Verel died in duty defending a greater rank at the age of 42 and kel lived to be 103 and in those years he had 3 kids. Kiera, Rondel and stev. Kel's wife lona left him when the kids were born he raised them himself Kiera and stev both served in the jedi order Stev died durring the hundred year darkness Kiera became a jedi counciler and died of old age of 79. Rondel served in the mandalorian wars at the age of 17 his mind could not take it he left Malacor v and was never seen again. Many Years has past 235 years to be exact with the dissipierence of Rondel the Farra family was lost. A very wise and powerfull jedi was senced living somewere in the dunes of tatooine he had studied his past and family members and knowing the cause of his last name with the death of Keil Darklighter Kaya made the twins last name Farra right before she died, the jedi that was found by the sith was named Vaiser Darklighter he retook the name that was ment to be in the family tree he spent his life on tatooine and trained himself he met a girl in one of the tatooine settlements her name was jess Wessel in order to keep his profil low he had put a mind trick on the sith scouts. Him and Jess lived to be old they had one daughter named after their ancestor Kaya. Kaya Darklighter left tatooine after the death of her parents when she was 5 a rodian felt pity on her and brought her with him she scouted the galaxy for many years. 30 years have past the Clone wars have started she worked with the naboo forces as a pilot she already had 2 sons one at the age of 5 and one at the age of 17 she died in a collision with a droid ship It was Des's birth day when she died he was 18 he took care of Gavon they traveled the galaxy like their mother not finding any place to call home when Des and Gavin at the age of 24 and 11 Des had married someone samed kassendris a jedi the confederacy was looking for kassendris they were corned and killed on the planet nar shaddaa Des was 28 and Gavin was 15 he found out that he could use the force he had escaped threw a vent his brother made him leave and Gavin ended up on dantooine for jedi training. He became a jedi master but then was corrupted into a sith lord he was powerfull and he knew his family would be dissipointed he was in line to be the dark lord of the sith at the age of 23. He met a girl while a jedi they had a male baby and named it Amidaus Darklighter. The jedi had sensed something powerfull within Amidaus. More Years past, It was now the galactic civil war Amidaus went to search for Darth Valcoy, Gavin Darklighter Amidaus sensed something in Darth Valcoy but he never knew his father was him he had killed Gavin after he returned to to the jedi. A jedi mace windu had told him that it was his father Gavin left the jedi order never to be seen by sith or jedi ever again he settled down on Taris with his wife named Kera they had a son together and named him Ace Darklighter. Amideus never tought him the ways of the force because he sensed that his midi-chlorian count were way to much for the jedi or sith to handel his Aura was blue and was visible threw force sight. At the age of 5 the sith once again raided taris they were looking for ace like Des Amidaus forced Ace to run and hide the sith troopers raided taris lots of gunfire and rebels and then their was silence. Ace had come out of his spot and found that his parents were killed he had seen their bodys on the floor infront of the bodys a sith troops stood the anger in ace was overwelming. While on Korriban a sith named Darth Dread sensed his anger and power like if ace were infront of him. Ace then pointed at the sith and screamed 'you killed them!!!' as he was doing that the sith started to choke and fell to the floor dead ace heard 2 more sith coming and he ran and and hid at the age of 7 he had escaped taris himself the force had guided him to dantooine as he grew his reputation grew he was now known by many as Ace Darklighter. Darklighter time of jedi trials------------------------------> <--------3 years before ace's birth.